


В потерянном детстве Иуды был предан Иисус

by Lundo



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Leaving Neverland (2019), Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Никто не должен видеть, как Майкл играет с мальчиками. Никто об этом не должен узнать.





	В потерянном детстве Иуды был предан Иисус

Мир невыносим.

Около Филиппинских островов гибнет «Донья Пас». Зарево ночного пожара разливается вместе с топливом по воде; горит умирающий паром, люди, нефть и море. В ночи плавятся человеческие крики. Люди знают, что их не спасут.

В склон горы Оцутака врезается самолет. Обломки шевелятся, плачут, молятся, истекают кровью и замерзают. Папа двенадцатилетней девочки твердит ей, что главное — не падать духом, ни в коем случае не падать духом, ни за что не падать. Он замолкает вместе со всеми. Выживают четверо. Спасатели приезжают только через четырнадцать часов.

Город Армеро засыпает пеплом извергающегося вулкана, потом его сносят холодные потоки грязи. Они не оставляют за собой ни домов, ни улиц, ни людей, ни их истории. Им хватает меньше двух часов. Каждую минуту умирает больше двух сотен человек.

Мир безжалостен и уязвим. Безопасность — вымысел, сказка. Чтобы взрослые могли рассказывать её детям, им надо во что-то верить. Бесперебойно работает Голливуд, выпуская фильмы о красивой жизни. В Англии появляется принцесса Диана, застенчивая нянечка становится Королевой сердец. По всему миру летает Майкл Джексон — король музыки с детской душой, построивший свой собственный Неверленд. Вход строго по приглашению.

* * *

Он волшебный. А я думаю, все по-настоящему волшебные люди должны обладать неподдельной эксцентричностью.  
Элизабет Тейлор

Когда Джеко в хорошем настроении, он много смеётся и говорит, не умолкая. Рассказывает о маме, концертах и репетициях, о фильмах, которые хочет посмотреть, и ненаписанных песнях.

— Таких, как мама, больше нет, другие женщины мерзкие, они вечно от тебя чего-то хотят, — Джеко смотрит в голубое американское небо, вдалеке кричит шимпанзе. — А, вспомнил, ещё Лиз, она замечательная, хоть и женщина.

Он звонко смеётся, придвигается ближе, касается боком и доверительно шепчет, скосив глаза:

— Мы с ней играем в Питера Пэна и Венди, только никому не говори, ладно? Это будет ещё один наш секрет.

Джошуа кивает. Он сумеет сохранить все их секреты. Ему в этом году исполняется восемь, он взрослый — сам одевается каждое утро, у него прорезались два постоянных зуба. Папа говорит, он уже настоящий мужчина, а папе Джошуа верит. 

Жалко, папа Джеко был другим — орал на него, бил и заставлял работать всё больше и больше. Когда Джеко рассказывает об этом, у него дрожит голос. Они сидят в тёмном зале кинотеатра, фильм закончился, здесь прохладно и немного жутко, они крепко держатся за руки. Ладони мокрые.

А Джеко говорит и говорит. Кажется, рассказов об отце у него больше, чем песен на всех его альбомах. Джошуа не выдерживает и шепчет:

— Он совсем не любил тебя, да?

Он слышит, как его друг плачет в темноте, подаётся вперёд, обнимает руками за шею и тараторит:

— Так не должно быть с детьми, это неправильно. У меня хорошие родители. Они будут любить тебя вместо твоих, хочешь? Ты будешь приезжать к нам на праздники и спать со мной в одной комнате. Я всегда хотел братика.

Они долго сидят там, прежде чем выходят наружу спокойные и чуть покрасневшие, взлохмаченные. Неподалёку играет огнями карусель.

— Давай наперегонки? — предлагает Джеко.

Джошуа поправляет штаны и мигом срывается с места.

* * *

— В этом фильме вы сказали, что в вашей спальне спали многие дети. Я процитирую: «Почему не разделить свою постель? Наибольшее проявление любви — это разделить с кем-то свою постель». Сидя здесь, сегодня вы по-прежнему считаете, что приемлемо делить свою постель с детьми?

— Конечно. Конечно, почему нет?  
Интервью Майкла Джексона Эду Брэдли

Мама забирает Джошуа из Неверленда. Она не слушает просьбы Джеко оставить друга ещё на пару недель. Она не даёт Джошуа сказать и слова. Всю дорогу они молчат.

Вечером Джошуа слышит, как мама говорит папе:

— Мне всё это не нравится.

— Вечно ты преувеличиваешь.

Джошуа почти видит, как мама стоит, открыв окно настежь, и стряхивает пепел с сигареты, вытянув руку. Папа сидит у стола, закрывшись газетой, — вечером он любит спокойно почитать.

— Преувеличиваю?!

Тут папа, наверное, сворачивает газету, подходит к маме и кладёт руки ей на плечи, просит быть потише, успокоиться.

— Я спокойна, Ричард. Просто… Дружба со взрослым мужчиной? Серьёзно? И я вечно не могу их найти в этом чёртовом Неверленде. Они сбегают, прячутся, а за моей спиной все шепчутся! Его служанки, шофёры, охранники — все! И Джошуа так часто засыпает в его комнате. В чужой комнате, понимаешь, в койке какого-то мужика!

Взрослые глупые, а женщины — Джеко был прав — к тому же эгоистичные и злые. У мамы никогда не было такого друга, ей не понять, она завидует. А Джошуа не станет объяснять — он обещал Джеко, что ничего не расскажет. Их неправильно поймут, у них будут проблемы, настоящие друзья так не поступают.

Джошуа ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза. Внизу шёпотом ссорятся родители. Джошуа надеется, что ему приснится Неверленд и Джеко. Перед отъездом они тоже играли в Питера и Венди. Джеко сказал, что на самом деле эти двое созданы друг для друга и в конце должны пожениться.

Когда Джошуа вырастет, он останется с Джеко.

* * *

У него ещё был индейский форт с вигвамами, мы там лежали в спальных мешках, ели, а потом занимались сексом. Ещё была игровая комната, если подняться из неё по лестнице, ты оказывался в другой комнате. Там стояла кровать — мы уходили туда и занимались сексом. Ещё была мансарда на третьем этаже, там было довольно уединённо. Туда можно было добраться по крутой лестнице, так что можно было услышать чужие шаги до того, как человек поднимется туда. Мы занимались там сексом. Повсюду были игрушки.  
Джеймс Сейфчак. «Покидая Неверленд»

После Джошуа видит Джеко только по телеку. С мамой он не разговаривает — та окончательно взбесилась, перестала звать его к телефону, когда Джеко звонил. Перестала принимать подарки на день рождения и ездить с ним в Неверленд.

Джошуа взрослеет и видит, как у Джеко меняются друзья. Все они младше Джошуа. А Джеко остаётся прежним — Питером Пэном, улизнувшим по дымоходу навстречу свободе.

Питер Пэн не может быть один, ему нужна свита из потерянных мальчиков. Если мальчики медлят и слишком цепляются за мамин подол, он им поможет. Он знает правильные слова, он подтолкнёт. Кинет волшебной пыльцой в глаза, споёт новые песни и за руку отведёт в Неверленд. Там, за тяжёлыми воротами, кружится, не переставая, карусель, бродят высокие жирафы, петляет железная дорога и стоит большой дом со множеством дверей.

В коридоре, что ведёт в комнату Джеко, висят колокольчики — много-много.

— Это наши стражи, — каждому нашёптывает Джеко. — С ними нас никто не застанет врасплох.

Никто не должен видеть, как он играет с мальчиками. Никто об этом не должен узнать.

Ни один мальчик не уедет из Неверленда прежним. Ни один мальчик не уедет из Неверленда насовсем. Это место будет сниться, даже когда ты вырастешь. Ты будешь слышать звон колокольчиков, крики зверей в зоопарке, музыку карусели и шёпот Джеко. 

Сколько бы тебе ни исполнялось, ты навсегда останешься потерянным мальчиком.

* * *

В мире слишком страшно.

Ночной странник хозяйничает на улицах Калифорнии. Он насилует старух и детей — ему всё равно, кого. Его арестовывают после девятнадцатого убийства.

Леонард Лейк со своим приятелем похищает людей и пытает их на своей ферме. После ареста на его ранчо находят останки двенадцати человек.

Питера Пэна восьмидесятых, короля поп-музыки, Майкла Джексона не сажают за педофилию, несмотря на свидетельства детей. Он умирает в своей кровати.


End file.
